1. Field of Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to flag holders, and more specifically to flag holders attached to a rope, which is part of a rope and pulley system used to move flags up and down a flag pole, which hold the flag in hanging position at the top of or at some other point on the pole.
2. Description of Related Art
Current flag holders are generally made of a metal casting with a hook shape at one end and a hole at the other end. In addition a spring clip is attached to the casting at the end with the hole that extends to the point of the hook. To install or remove a flag the spring clip is bent into the hook leaving a space so that the eyelet in the flag can slide over the hook portion of the casting. When the flag is on or off as desired the spring clip is released and returns to its free position either holding the flag in position or not if it has been removed.
A variation of this design is an injection molded plastic part that substitutes a thin molded section for the spring clip portion of the above assembly.
A disadvantage of this design is that attachment to the rope can be difficult and confusing and as a result the job is sometimes finished with the appearance of the attachment less than desirable.
One method used is to insert a rope through the hole in the casting, tie it to the casting and then tie the other end of this rope to the rope that is used to raise the flag up and down the pole.
Another method used is to insert a doubled over section of rope through the hole in the flag holder and then pull the flag holder itself through the loop that is formed by the rope inserted through it.
A problem with this is that when the rope is pulled snug the flag holder will be in a plane that is more parallel with the vertical axis of the pole, and hence the flag, than perpendicular to it.
Some flag holders have changed the flat spring clip to a spring loaded part that opens and closes more readily. Another improvement in these is that the separate hole for attaching the rope has been removed This design is essentially an elongated letter C with a hinged bar across the opening that hinges inward to make an opening for the flag to enter and exit. This design is better in that a loop of rope can be slipped over the hook end of the flag holder. This assembly uses intricately machined parts and additionally when the flag holder is attached to the rope it is in a plane more parallel to the vertical axis of the flagpole than perpendicular to it.
In each of these designs the entrance hole for placing the flag through is small and the part that rotates in to allow the flag to enter and exit moves into the area where the flag immediately around the flag eyelet is and can interfere with moving it out or in.
In cold weather it can be especially difficult to grab the flag and flag holder and push the part on the flag holder that moves in and pull the flag off or put the flag on. In cold rainy weather this can be especially difficult as ice becomes a pan of the flag around the eyelet and it becomes difficult to push the part of the flag holder that moves in and pull the flag off. If wind is added to the situation it becomes more difficult with the flag blowing.
Another problem is that the flag can wrap around the pole. With present designs if the wind blows the flag will extend out at an angle centered on the flag pole rope. If the wind is blowing directly at the flag holders from the flag holder side of the pole the flag will be blowing toward the pole and will actually be rubbing on it. If the wind then shifts the wrong way the flag will wrap around the pole.
Another problem with flags is that if the rope is left slack the flag can blow, with the rope, a considerable distance from the pole. Also if during raising or lowering the flag, the rope is dropped and the wind is blowing hard the flag can blow way out from the pole taking the rope with it.
All of these things are dealt with routinely, often by custodial personnel. Decorum is a major consideration. The personnel are concerned with the appearance of the flag and with their own appearance while putting it up and taking it down.